Didn't I tell you I love you
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: Kid and Maka like each other but they don't wanna tell each other because their scared that it might effect their friendship but their feelings start to show at the party to celebrate the death of the Kishin Kid X Maka


Maka sat at the back of the classroom (as always) and pulled out a book and began to read it.

She always tried to keep her distance from the gang because she had enough of Black*stars speeches about what a great star he was.

She looked around the room, where was Kid.

He was probably late again, knowing how long it takes him to get ready because of his OCD of everything having to perfect and symmetrical.

She looked back down at her book and continued to read it.

Suddenly a figure stood in front of her causing a shadow to appear over her book.

'Hey your blocking my light' Maka complained.

Maka lifted up her head to see Kid's bright glowing yellow eyes starring into hers.

'Oh hey Kid!'

'Hey' Kid smiled sitting down next to her 'What you reading?'

'The Time Travelers Wife' Maka said looking at the cover of the book.

'That's a good one' Kid nodded.

Maka was confused why was he being so kind to her, he wasn't normally this nice.

'So are you going to that party tonight, to celebrate the death of the Kishin?' Kid asked.

'I dunno yet' Maka said lifting her book back up to her face.

'Come on it will be fun' Kid said smiling a toothy smile.

'Ok' Maka smiled back 'But if Black*star starts bragging on about how great he is that's it I'm leaving'

Kid laughed 'Understood'

Maka and Kid starred at each other for a moment but the silence was broken was broken by the school bell meaning it was time for second lesson.

Maka put her book in her bag and slowly stood up, she put her bag on her shoulders and walked out of the classroom.

Kid watched her every movement, there was something about her, the way she walked was so symmetrical no it wasn't that, it was something else.

Maka walked into the library and walked up to the back wall where all the old books were kept she placed a book back on the shelf and she ran her fingers across the row of books until she found one she liked.

She picked it up and read to cover 'The Titanic' she walked over to the reception to sign out the book.

She walked out of the library and walked round to the back of the school where she sat under a shady tree and began to read.

She was completely unaware that opposite her thirty feet away Kid was sitting up against a tree doing exactly the same thing.

Kid looked at Maka and admired her, but he looked away when Maka caught him starring at her.

Maka looked back at her book, she wanted to go and talk to him but what was she gonna say.

Kid looked over at her again and sighed, he starred into her eyes and he wished that she knew how he felt about her but he could never tell her.

Maka looked up and looked at Kid, Kid was still looking into her eyes and Maka was starring into his.

Kid put his book down and slowly rose up from the ground, he straightened his jacket so both sides were even with each other and walked over to Maka.

Maka watched him walk towards her.

Kid put out his hand 'Follow me'

Maka looked up at Kid and then placed her hand on top of Kid's and he pulled her up from the ground.

Kid pulled Maka along behind him towards the balcony of the DWMA where the sun was setting.

'Look' Kid pointed towards the sun setting behind the hills in the distance.

Maka gasped at how amazing it was 'Wow it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!'

Kid looked at Maka and whispered under his breath 'It's not the mine'

Kid was in love with Maka but he could never tell her his true feelings he didn't want it to effect their friendship if she didn't feel the same way.

Maka turned around to face Kid and she saw something different about him, she took a look at his soul, it was helpless, lost, confused, it was in love…

Maka giggled 'Hey Kid'

'Yeah' Kid shook it off.

'What do you think of me?' Maka fluttered her eyelashes at Kid.

Kid took in a deep breath 'Well to be honest I think you're the most beautiful, outstanding, huge hearted girl I've ever met'

Maka smiled 'Thank you Kid'

Maka stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips against Kid's cheek and then ran off.

Kid placed his hand over his blushing cheek and smiled, his heart was skipping beats.

Later that day Kid had gone home with the biggest smile on his face to get ready for the party.

Maka ran into her bedroom, her heart was racing, she was so excited about seeing Kid again she didn't know why but she couldn't wait.

'Hey Kid what's up with the scary smile' Liz laughed.

'Oh nothing' Kid's smile widened.

'Maka why are you so jumpy?' Soul asked curiously.

'Well…' Maka calmed down.

'Come on Kid spill it!' Liz exclaimed excited.

'Ok the thing is' Kid and Maka sighed 'I think I'm in love…'

At the party the gang was dancing except for Kid and Maka who was just sitting down enjoying each other's company, they talked for the whole night mostly about books and stuff.

Maka laughed 'That book is so gay!'

'I know!' Kid agreed.

Kid looked into Maka's eyes and she starred back into his, there were a few moments of silence but it was soon broken.

'Do you want a drink?' Kid asked nervously.

'Yeah sure' Maka smiled at Kid.

'Uh… cool what you want?' Kid rubbed the back of his neck.

'Lemonade?' Maka shrugged.

Kid walked off and Maka watched the young couples dancing round on the dance floor, she sighed because she wished she could tell Kid how she felt but what if he didn't feel the same way.

She watched the couple's slow dance with each other swaying to music with their hands locked together their bodies pulled close and their heads on each other's shoulders.

Kid put Maka's drink down on the table in front of her and sat down opposite her.

'What's wrong?' Kid asked.

'Nothing it's just…' Maka trailed off 'Never mind it's nothing'

Maka was still looking at the cute couples on the dance floor, Kid looked over in the direction she was looking and noticed what she was sighing about.

Kid stood up and walked in front of Maka, he held out his hand for Maka 'Will you dance with me?'

Maka giggled 'Yes'

She stood up and the two meister's walked onto the dance floor as soon as a slow song came on.

Maka wrapped her arms around his neck and he lightly placed his hands on her waist, as the song started they slowly began to sway to the music.

'This is nice' Kid smiled trying hard not to blush.

'Yeah…' Maka sighed playing with the hair on the back of Kid's head.

'Are you sure your ok?' Kid said a little worried.

Maka looked up 'Yeah I'm fine'

Kid nodded.

'Kid…' Maka hesitated.

'Yeah what's up?' Kid smiled.

'What do you look for in a girl?' Maka ask nervously.

Kid thought to himself 'They same type of girl that's in front of me'

'Um… green eyes, great smile, lovely personality, they accept me for who I am that kind of person you know' Kid laughed.

He basically described Maka.

'What do you look for in a boy' Kid chuckled.

'Dark hair, dark eyes, tall, pale' Maka giggled.

They both laughed at their answers but neither of them realized that they were describing each other.

Kid and Maka stopped dancing and their eyes were looked together, Kid slowly leaned in but before their lips could touch…

'Yahoo!' Black*star yelled.

'Maka chop!' Maka hit Black*star on top of the head with the rim of her book.

Kid couldn't help but laugh, he was disappointed at the same time though because he was so close to kissing her.

Kid turned around looking for Maka, but she was gone, he looked around the room but he couldn't see her, he walked out round to the back of the DWMA and there he saw her sitting on the balcony clutching her knees to her chest.

Kid slowly walked over to Maka and placed his hand on her back 'Maka…'

Maka sniffed 'Uh… hey Kid'

'Seriously Maka tell me what's wrong' Kid sat down next her.

Maka sighed 'Ok…' She closed her eyes 'There's this boy I like, and I'm to scared to tell him how I feel incase he doesn't feel the same way, and I don't want it to change our friendship and it's eating me from the inside out because I can't keep it to myself anymore'

Kid looked down at the floor in despair at the thought of Maka dating someone else that wasn't him 'I feel the same way about this girl, she kissed me on the cheek and it made my heart stop, I think I love her'

Maka and Kid looked at each other and smiled and then at the same time they both said 'I love you'

Kid and Maka blushed and laughed at the same time, they looked into each others eyes once again and Kid slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against Maka's, Maka put her hands on Kid's cheeks and Kid wrapped his arms around Maka's back, their tongues dancing with each other inside of their mouths, they forgot about everything around them and only focused on the person in front of them, they slowly parted and grasped for air.

They rose up from the ground and Kid reached for Maka's hand and they locked their fingers together and ran back inside the DWMA.


End file.
